Matter
For a list of Matter that can be found in Mugen Souls, see Matter list (Mugen Souls) '' ''For a list of Matter that can be found in Mugen Souls Z, see Matter list (Mugen Souls Z) '' One of the most important things needed to master the series. Matter are attachments that can be used on weapons and armor to gain special abilities. Its functionality is similar to conditional skills but more versatile since there are a lot of different types of Matter as well as being able to equip a maximum of 20 per character. They are made by dismantling equipment in the Weapon Store. Upgrading equipment using G Ups play a huge role in getting the most out of Matter, getting useless equipment to a high grade may have them dismantle into better ones. Getting higher "+" values on Matter will make it's effect stronger which is done by "Fusing Matter". Most have a maximum "+" value that it can reach while some do not need to combine. Matter is always spelled with a capital "M" in the game to prevent confusion with other instances of the English word, matter. Functions The Matter system has a wide variety of functions from being offensive, defensive, EXP bonuses etc. Below are few things that Matter can do to help out the player. Offensive uses *Status effects can be inflicted on enemies when using the "Inflict" type Matter. *Damage in general can increase by 50% when equpping the Physical Damage Up to increase physical damage and Magic Damage Up to increase magic damage. *SP Auto-Restore can restore HP up to 25% of the bearer's maximum SP per turn. Having higher maximum SP means more SP restored. *Using matter to Increase weapon and armor stats can also increase offense. *A special Matter called "Enemy Ability Decay" can reduce stats of enemies within weapon range up to 50%. Defensive uses *One of the primary defensive uses is equipping Matter to resisting negative status ailments. Fighting enemies who use status effects such as instant death, paralysis, skill seal, move seal etc may drastically make the fights that are supposed to be easy, harder than it should be. *Damage in general can be reduced by 50% when equpping the Physical Damage Taken Down to reduce physical damage taken and Magic Damage Taken Down to reduce magic damage taken. *Moe affinity attack damage may also be reduced by using resist Matter. It is useful when knowing what kind of moe affinity attacks they are capable of using. Tough battles have these skills more often than regular enemies. These attacks may be physical or magical and can be used in combination of the Physical or Magic Damage Taken Down matter to further reduce it. *HP Auto-Restore can restore HP up to 25% of the bearer's maximum HP per turn. Having higher maximum HP means more HP restored. *Using matter to Increase weapon and armor stats can also increase defense. *A special Matter called "Enemy Ability Decay" can reduce stats of enemies within weapon range up to 50%. Equipment stat multiplication *Self-Defense, can reach 100 which doubles the stats of all 4 defense slot items. It does not matter which equipment the Matter is equipped on, if there is one equipment that has the Self-Defense Matter, all defense slot items for the Matter bearer will be affected. *Weapon type Matter works similar to Self-Defense Matter for armor except for that it can multiply stats of only "one" weapon type. The good side to this is that it can reach 150 which gives the weapon a 150% boost, rather than 100% like Self-Defense. Reward multiplication *EXP can be multiplied by using "'Gained EXP Up"' Matter, the maximum "+" value it can reach is +150 and it ignores EXP reduction. If there is a level gap EXP reduction, the Matter bonus will multiply it by the full value rather than the reduced EXP. *Mugen Points can be multiplied by using the "'Gained Mugen Points Up'" Matter, the maximum "+" value it can reach is +150 which means it will give an extra 150% Mugen Points earned. Maxing out this Matter and using it as soon as possible is recommended since Mugen Points are required for upgrading things in the Mugen Development Center to increase the Fever Time hits for grinding in general. *G can be multiplied by using the "'Gained G Up'" Matter, the maximum "+" value it can reach is +150. This matter increases the bonuses for earning G for defeating enemies, '''not' G Ups which are used for upgrading equipment. G earn from Fever Time does not multiply if the person using this sends them onto the orbs, it only affects the money earned from enemy KO which is why the Matter bearer has to KO them for the bonus to apply. Miscellaneous uses *Enemies within a character's weapon range can get basic stats such as ATK/ DEF/ INT/ MND/ AGI/ TEC reduced just by wearing a special Matter called Enemy Ability Decay. Each "+" value denotes the percentage of stats it is reduced by. The maximum value for this Matter is +50 which means it can cut all of the enemy's stats by half. It is also notorious for being very expensive to combine straight up. *Character stats cannot reach past 99,999,999 unless they are using a "Limiter Release" Matter. Category:Mugen Souls Category:Mugen Souls Z Category:Matter